The Keys of Hephaestus
by Thedragonshadow
Summary: About a boy named Ash East, son of, well you will find out he goes on a quest to find his father's hidden machinery after Olympus falls again.


I woke up groggily with my alarm screaming next to me, I slammed my fist into the snooze button and got up. I scratched my hair then proceeded to start a warm shower. I stripped down and got in. I arched my back for a second because of the steaming water but got used to it after a second. I washed my hair and body then got out. I wrapped the towel I grabbed around my waist and walked to my dresser. I looked in the mirror right above it seeing my black hair and defined large ears. As I glanced down and I got a black t-shirt with a skull on it, jeans, and a leather jacket from my closet. I slipped them on and walked into my crappy kitchen apartment. I saw my mom on the balcony and went out. I was almost 14 so I was very tall compared to her. I looked at her ears and saw the usual expensive gem earrings that my dad gave her.

"Hey mom," I said with a weak morning voice, I cleared my throat and said,"Why are you out here?"

"No reason, why don't you go get breakfast, you don't have school today."

"Awesome!" I ran inside and grabbed my mom's laptop and got on Netflix. "Wait a sec," I went into a cupboard in my kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar. I looked at where my mom was and smiled. I looked back at my screen then did a double take.

"MOM!" I yelled then ran onto the balcony. I saw her being flown around like a rag-doll. She was being carried by some eagle lion hybrid thing, I think they are called gryphons in Greek.

"Ash, stay there!" She yelled.

"I can't fly so I will do, what should I do!" I yelled back.

"Just find Jackson, tell him your mom told you that you need a ride." I could barely hear the last part. Her voice was trailing off because of the quick flight of the gryphon. I ran into my room and grabbed a backpack I put clothes and food for 2 days in it then felt my chest for the key. _Good_. I thought to myself_, It is still there_. I ran out of the apartment into a corridor I looked at a steel door on my left. I threw myself to it and slid down the banisters. After getting down 10 flights of stairs I ran outside. A coincidence or not I ran into Jackson.

"Oof," We both said as we hit the ground.

"My mom told me to-" I caught my breath then went on, "Well, to the point, I need a ride."

"Oh, that isn't good, come on," He ran insanely fast, well for a guy with crutches. I followed until we got to a car that had a bumper sticker that read "Party Ponies, New York Chapter!" with assorted balloons surrounding the text. I saw Jackson getting in the back. I followed, if you think you have seen weird stuff the next thing I saw beat you by a trillion. There was a full sized house inside with horses running around with root beer and "Party Pony" shirts on. I looked again and I saw they were men riding horses, oh wait, update they were man-horses. I saw Jackson talking to one. The party pony whooped then ran to the front of the house and pressed a button. The house shook and I vomited on a party pony's shirt. Jackson grabbed my arm and ran out of the house, or car I guess. I saw the most breath taking view. There was a huge camp in a valley. There was a volley-ball field a strawberry patch and a mess hall. The thing that caught me the most was a horse shoe outline of cabins that were built entirely different. Jackson led me down the hill then stopped at the middle. He started taking his pants off.

"DUDE!" I looked away.

"It's fine," he said back. I looked back and saw goat legs. I jumped then ran down the hill in disbelief. _What kind of drugs did I take,_ I said to myself. I was almost at the bottom of the hill when I tripped on a rock and went tumbling down.

"Oh-Crap-This-SUCKS-" I yelled as I banged up my body. Once I got the bottom a blond girl was looking down at me.

"Ahh!" I yelled then punched her in the face. I took out my key and a sword shot out of the bottom. I caught it with ease somehow and aimed it at her.

"Stop!" She yelled pushing away my sword. The sword disappeared into mist then went back to my key necklace.

"Sorry, reflex, if you believe me," I said. I noticed her gray eyes, and actually beautiful face.

"Who the heck are you!" She yelled at me.

"Ash East, sorry about the punching thing." She nodded and gave a fake smile. A guy in an orange t-shirt and gym short came running from the left of me. He pulled out a pen and pointed it at me.

"Pfft, HAHAHA," I laughed hysterically, "What are you going to do with a pe-" He uncapped it and it turned to a sword. It cut off some of my side-burn I think. My key sword flew into to my hand and I aimed it at him. I put it away after a 30 second sword pointing contest. I lost. It swept back into my key and I shoved it into my shirt again.

"Who are you?" The teen asked

"Ash East." I responded.

"Percy Jackson," he held out his hand. I felt repelled by him like I knew him as an enemy.

"Whatever, don't waste your energy on me." I snapped and walked away.

"Jerk," I heard him mutter from a distance. I walked into the middle of all the cabins, I saw different campers fighting and being weird among themselves. I sat in the middle by a campfire. I took off my neck lace and fingered the key. A girl walked up to me with a sheathed sword. She sat next to me and looked at the key. Her eyes were dark black with a death-like gleam to it. She scooted closer and motioned to give her the key. For some reason I trusted her and gave her it.

"Hi I am Anya Wellington, sorta new."

"Ash East, what is this place?"

"Camp Half-Blood, where children of the gods stay." She said in a pretty voice.

"Greek gods?" I asked

"Yea, I'm daughter of Hades, god of death and riches."

"Cool, Why did you just walk up to me..."

"You seemed like someone I knew." She said making me want to kiss her every word she said. I had no idea but I really liked her.

"Who am I the son of?" I asked curiously

"You'll see tonight probably, at the campfire." I was so ready to lock my lips on hers, she was beautiful, her voice was amazing, and she is nice.

"I'll see you later, bye." She said

"Buh," I said then cleared my throat, "Bye." I stared at her as she walked away. I looked to my left taking this all in. I glanced to the right and saw a guy swinging a helmet at his friend unaware of me there. It slapped me into the face. I saw some stars then fell over.


End file.
